imladharadfandomcom-20200214-history
Telhor Dwarves
The Telhor Dwarves Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Praesent feugiat gravida dolor vitae tempus. Donec at sapien ut metus consectetur malesuada non sodales turpis. Etiam volutpat elementum sodales. Integer tempus eros interdum orci semper pharetra. Nullam molestie elementum tortor, nec rhoncus quam hendrerit vel. 'Physical Traits' Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Praesent feugiat gravida dolor vitae tempus. Donec at sapien ut metus consectetur malesuada non sodales turpis. Etiam volutpat elementum sodales. Integer tempus eros interdum orci semper pharetra. Nullam molestie elementum tortor, nec rhoncus quam hendrerit vel. 'Standard of Living' Prosperous 'Suggested callings for Telhor dwarves' Slayer, Treasure Hunter 'Unusual callings for urban' Scholar 'Cultural Blessings ' Redoubtable , Dwarf characters calculate their Fatigue threshold by adding up the Encumbrance ratings of all the items they are carrying, and then subtracting their favoured Heart score from the total Starting Skill Scores 'Starting skills' 'Weapon Skills' #(Axes) 2, Short sword 1, Dagger 1 #Mattock, 2, Short sword 1, Dagger 1 'Specialities ' Choose 2 traits from Axe Fighter, Fire Making, Smith craft, Smoking, Stone Craft, Trading, Tunneling 'Backgrounds:' Select one of the following backgrounds ''Hands of the builder '' Your father teach you the love of the melting and dwarven furnaces , his passion proved infectious and over the long years you have been laboring hard bringing beauty crafted items to the Halls of Metal. *Basic Attributes Body 7, Heart 3, Wits 4 *Favoured Skill Lore *Distinctive Features (choose two Traits from those listed) Energetic, Fierce, Hardened, Proud, Stern, Vengeful, Wary, Wilful ''A Life of Toil You and your family have labored hard in the mines of the Yellow Mountains, dreaming that one day you will be able to delve deeper once again for far more precious ore. *Basic Attributes Body 6, Heart 2, Wits 6 *Favoured Skill Explore *Distinctive Features (choose two Traits from those listed) Energetic, Fierce, Hardened, Proud, Stern, Vengeful, Wary, Wilful Far Trader '' By the reckoning of the Dwarves, you were only a stripling when you left your home in the Yellow Mountains to follow your kinsmen along the trading roads. You have since seen many places and met different folks eager to trade goods for the product of dwarven handiwork. *Basic Attributes Body 6, Heart 2, Wits 5 *Favored Skill Courtesy *Distinctive Features (choose two Traits from those listed) Cautious, Cunning, Eager, Hardy, Honorable,Secretive, Steadfast, Wilful ''Eloquent Orator The words that come easier to your lips are those recounting deeds of courage and valor or, even better, those exalting the craft of your forefathers in works of cunning and skill. *Basic Attributes Body 5, Heart 4, Wits 5 *Favored Skill Persuade *Distinctive Features (choose two Traits from those listed) Cautious, Determined, Energetic, Honorable, Proud, Steadfast, Wary, Wilful A lesson in revenge Your father told you much about the cruel ways of the servants of the Shadow, and how to fight them.... *Basic Attributes Body 6, Heart 3, Wits 5 *Favored Skill Battle *Distinctive Features (choose two Traits from those listed) Bold, Cunning, Determined, Hardy, Lordly, Suspicious, Vengeful, Wilful A penetrating Gaze In time you have come to trust your instinct above all else, as your heart is not easily swayed. Thieves and liars do not dare to meet your eyes, as you seem able to lay bare their plots. *Basic Attributes Body 6, Heart 4, Wits 4 *Favored Skill Insight *Distinctive Features (choose two Traits from those listed) Bold, Eager, Gruff, Lordly, Robust, Suspicious,Wilful, Wrathful 'Telhor's Virtues: Broken Spells You have been taught some long-remembered fragments of old spells that retain power to this day. Some require you to cut or engrave a Runic inscription, usually in stone or metal, or sometimes carved in wood. You can learn a total of three spells: secrecy, prohibition and exclusion, and opening and shutting. You must choose one spell when you first select this Virtue, and you may learn a new one by spending one Experience point as your undertaking during a Fellowship phase. *Spells of Opening and Shutting This fragment must be recited in front of a door or gate, to magically lock it, or recited backwards to open it if locked. The spell has no effect on a door that has been blocked by magic and now requires a particular word to open it, but might work if the entrance was barred by the same type of magic. *Spells of Prohibition and Exclusion This Runic inscription was usually placed on gates and on doors, to protect an area from unwanted visitors. You may carve these signs on a rock or on the bark of a tree within the perimeter of your camp, and their power will wake you at the first sign of danger. Carve the runes and go to sleep. You will immediately awaken if any threatening presence approaches. *Secrecy, Carve these runes on a concealed door, personal hiding place or object, and it will be noticed only if someone searches for it with great care. These signs are invisible to the untrained eye as long as the power within them is still working; they can only be seen and read when the spell is spent or broken.The object concealed by the spell can only be found with an extraordinary Search result, unless the searcher is a Dwarf (in which case a simple success is enough). Durin’s Way When fighting underground, your Parry rating receives a bonus of +3. Old Hatred When you are fighting Orcs and their kind using handto-hand weapons, add a bonus of +3, or your Valour rating (whichever is higher), to the total Endurance loss inflicted by each of your blows. Friend of the Ravens You have befriended an old raven. Long-lived and able to speak the common tongue, these birds are often wise companions, bound to you by ties of old friendship. Many times in the past they have provided invaluable help by gathering news or sending messages for you. Usually, the raven is eager to please you, but an unusual or less than reasonable request might put their faithfulness to the test and require a Courtesy roll against a TN of 14. The raven does not ask for anything in return, but repeated requests over a short time might sooner or later lead him to feel entitled to compensation (his precise terms are up to the Loremaster). A raven flies at an average speed of thirty miles per hour. The following list shows some of the possible errands you can assign to your winged ally, but should in no way limit your inventiveness. *Bring tidings: a raven is always well informed about the latest events concerning the Wild, and is eager to report them. *Carry messages: the raven can deliver messages anywhere in the region, passing its content to others of his kin. Investigate: the raven can be sent to gather information on a specific subject. It must be something naturally accessible to one of its kind. *Harass Enemy: When you are fighting alongside the raven, test your courtesy roll against a TN of 14, if successful the raven will start to harass your immediate adversary in close combat and will be considered to be Weary. The Stiff Neck of Dwarves You add a number equal to your current Shadow score to all your rolls involving the use of a Common skill (with the exception of all Custom skills). '''Telhor's Rewards: Axe of the Azanulbizar When you are attacking an enemy with an Attribute level of 6 or less, if you get a Gandalf on the Feat die using this axe, your opponent is made Weary for the remainder of the combat. Helm of Awe When making a roll using Awe, you roll the Feat die twice and keep the best result. Dwarf-wrought Hauberk When you invoke an Attribute bonus on a Protection test, use your favoured Body rating as a bonus Category:Character Category:Culture